Just Be Free
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Sekarang, beban itu lenyap digantikan sejuta kenyamanan yang membuat senyum mereka mengembang. Kenyamanan untuk berada di samping Gou Matsuoka telah membuatnya merencanakan hal sejauh ini. Sekarang, obsesi-nya telah tercapai. Karena Nanase Haruka, hanya ingin kebebasan. –Just be free. [HaruGou]


Sekarang, beban itu lenyap digantikan sejuta kenyamanan yang membuat senyum mereka mengembang. Kenyamanan untuk berada di samping Gou Matsuoka telah membuatnya merencanakan hal sejauh ini. Sekarang, obsesi-nya telah tercapai. Karena Nanase Haruka, hanya ingin kebebasan. –Just be free. [HaruGou]

**Just be Free**

**Akashi Yukina **

Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Gou of Free! By And other cast

AU!, Romance, and lil of Fluff

R

Common disclaimer and rules applied

RnR. Don't like, don't read!

"Matsuoka... Kou."

Haru mengenalnya sejak gadis itu pertama kali bertamu ke tempat tinggalnya bersama dua temannya yang lain: Tachibana Makoto dan Hazuki Nagisa. Haru mulai merasa bahwa takdir mempermainkannya hingga dirinya menemukan Gou, lalu Rei. Klub renang SMA Iwatobi memiliki anggota yang memiliki nama feminin untuk laki-laki sedangkan Gou memiliki nama seperti laki-laki. Lalu salah satu temannya di masa lalu yang pernah mengikuti kejuaraan relay bersamanya, seorang pemuda berkepala merah tua–Matsuoka Rin juga memiliki nama feminin untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Dan suatu kebetulan ketika Gou adalah adik dari Matsuoka Rin, teman lamanya yang pernah meninggalkannya ke Australia hanya untuk mengejar mimpi.

Sejak saat itu, Haru merasakan ada benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengikat mereka pada takdir berantai ini.

Gou adalah manager yang baik. Dirinya bersusah payah untuk mencarikan info-info seputar kompetisi renang, maupun tempat latihan ketika mereka hanya memiliki kolam renang outdoor. Dia yang merumuskan segala macam latihan, meski pernah ketahuan olehnya bahwa Gou meminjam rumus belajar sang kakak. Bagaimanapun, dia hanya tahu bahwa Gou bekerja keras juga untuk membantunya mengembalikan Matsuoka Rin yang dulu.

Dan Gou, adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan alasannya berenang.

"Haruka senpai..." Gou mengambil jeda hingga Haruka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk meretaskan rambutnya dari sisa air kolam. "Kenapa kau berenang?"

Haruka menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Sedikit keheningan untuk berpikir tentang keinginannya berenang, dan dalam hati menanyakan hal yang sama dengan pertanyaan Gou kepadanya. Benar sekali. Kenapa dia berenang? Haru tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu.

"Kalau kakakku, dia berenang karena ingin menjadi perenang Olympic." Ujar gadis itu.

Haruka sudah tahu. Matsuoka Rin sendiri yang memberitahunya tentang alasannya meninggalkan Jepang demi Australia. Dia belajar di sekolah renang di Australia untuk mengasah kemampuannya dalam berenang untuk memulai mengejar mimpinya menjadi perenang Olympic. Ya, Haru sudah tahu.

Tapi Haruka berjanji untuk memikirkan alasannya lagi. Kenmapa dia ingin berenang lagi. Mengapa dia suka berendam di dalam air berlama-lama, atau alasan mengapa dirinya langsung terjun begitu dia melihat air.

_Air itu hidup. Saat kau terjun, air akan langsung membuka taringnya dan menyerangmu. Tapi kau tak perlu merasa takut. Jangan pernah memberontak terhadapnya. _

Hanya, mungkin dia berenang karena rasa cintanya pada air. Haruka bukanlah orang yang mempedulikan kecepatan dalam berenang. Bahkan Gou seringkali menemukannya berenang sendirian ketika orang lain memutuskan untuk pulang dari latihan, sehingga Gou akan duduk berlama-lama di tepi kolam dan menunggunya untuk mengunci tempat latihan. Dia hanya... bisa renang gaya bebas. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah merasakan air. Dengan kulitnya, matanya, jiwanya, dan tidak akan pernah meragukan apa yang dia rasakan. Karena dia bisa menerima air, dan air juga menerimanya. Mereka saling menerima. Seputar hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk menikmati rasa air saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Haru sengaja menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk berada di ruang ganti dan membiarkan lokernya masih terbuka hanya untuk mendengar obrolan serius. Sementara di luar sana, teman-temannya sedang melingkari Gou untuk pembicaraan tertentu.

Nagisa memajukan tubuhnya. Mata yang meneriakkan sinar merah muda itu melebar, hendak mencari tahu kebenaran dari raut Gou, lalu mulai menanyakan sesuatu yang didengarnya dari beberapa orang. "Apa kau menyukai Haru-chan, Gou?"

"Ah ya...–maksudku panggil aku Kou!"

Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya. "Jadi bagaimana, Gou? Apakah kau menyukai Haru-chan?"

Haru tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Matanya yang selalu mengiaskan air laut yang berwarna biru dan jernih tampak bersinar. Menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sama dengan Gou, sang subyek yang diharuskan menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengatakannya, Nagisa-kun?!"

"Jadi benar..."

"Ja-jangan menyimpulkannya sendiri, Makoto-senpai!"

"Jadi sebenarnya? Menurut ilmu kalkulus dan teori-teori tentang orang jatuh cinta, perhatian lebih kepada seseorang memang mengarah ke sana..."

"Rei-kun!"

Haruka hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Ada perasaan sesak yang membuncah di dadanya. Dan juga kekhawatiran lain untuk klub renangnya. Sejak dahulu, dia hanya ingin bebas. Bebas tanpa ada beban di sekitarnya, juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah keinginannya untuk bebas, akankah perasaan asing yang merasuki hatinya ini menyetujuinya untuk terbebas?

Rin pernah berkata suatu hari kepadanya. _"Gou adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bisa menemukan kalian. Maka jangan sampai membuatnya kecewa. Setidaknya, raihlah kemenangan untuknya."_ Pembicaraan itu terjadi ketika mereka bertemu saat membeli pakaian renang kedua untuk Rei. Yang membuatnya berat adalah Rin berkata seperti itu pasti karena dia sangat menyayangi Gou. Tapi apakah sejak Haru mengalahkannya saat klub renang ditutup, akankah dia akan menyakiti Rin lagi dengan mengecewakan Gou karena jawabannya?

Percaya atau tidak, omongannya bersama Rei kala itu memang benar adanya.

"_Aku pun belum bebas."_

**.**

**.**

"Ha-Haruka senpai!"

Seluruh kepala yang terlihat melingkari Gou tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah pandangan Gou. Nanase Haruka berdiri di ambang pintu ruang ganti, lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju kolam renang. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas untuk menatap teman-temannya, lalu sedikit berhenti lebih lama untuk menemui sepasang permata merah yang berlarian menjauhinya. Sepertinya Gou merasa tertangkap karena pembicaraan mereka, meskipun Haruka hanya menoleh ke arahnya sekilas.

"Apa kalian tidak berlatih? Kompetisi tinggal beberapa hari lagi." Oh, akhirnya mulutnya terbuka juga untuk menyapa keheningan awkward yang tercipta karena kemunculannya, meski Haruka masih se-datar biasanya, seolah tidak menangkap obrolan apapun.

"Oh, ya, maksudku kami memang menunggumu. Jaa... ayo Rei-chan! Kita segera berlatih!"

Sepasang bola mata yang menggambarkan warna air–miliknya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata renang menangkap Nagisa yang menarik tangan Rei, sebelum pandangan itu digantikan dengan jernihnya air dan pemandangan dasar kolam renang. Haru sudah mulai menyelam dengan sendirinya, menyatukan diri dengan air yang dicintainya, meski perasaannya saat itu sedikit berbeda.

Gou hanya mengamati tubuh yang sedikit tersamarkan dengan bayangan air itu. Hari ini Haru juga memakai pakaian renang kesukaannya yang menurutnya tidak ada yang berbeda. Kabut di matanya memang sempat ditangkap oleh Makoto sebelum lelaki jangkung itu menepuk bahunya dan memanggil kesadarannya.

"Gou..."

**.**

**.**

Kolam renang sudah sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Gou masih tersiksa dengan keheningan yang hanya terisi dengan suara percikan air. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam dekapan pada kaki-kakinya. Sejak pengakuan tertunda-nya tadi, ia lebih sering dihantui perasaan cemas kalau-kalau Haruka mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sementara Haru masih asik bermain bersama air dan meninggalkan dirinya yang tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Gou semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada sisa ruang yang tercipta dalam dekapannya.

"Apakah kau sakit... Kou?"

Kou. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan beberapa alasan mengapa dirinya memiliki perasaan itu untuk Nanase Haruka. Dan salah satunya adalah panggilan itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau memanggilnya dengan 'Kou' selain keluarganya. Dan bahkan, kakaknya seringkali melupakan memanggilnya dengan 'Kou' dan menggantinya dengan 'Gou'. Padahal dia sangat membenci nama 'Gou'.

Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap wajah stoic dihadapannya. Entah sejak kapan, Haruka berenang menuju ke arahnya. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau bisa pulang."

"Tidak." Ujarnya lagi. "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun yang berguna di sini." Ujar suara bass itu lagi hingga Gou dibuatnya membatu dengan kalimatnya.

Tidak berguna. Tidak membantu. Apakah Haru memang benar-benar nyaman jika hanya tersisa dirinya dan air, sendirian di sebuah tempat? Apakah itu berarti kehadirannya di sini menemani Haru sama sekali tidak berguna?

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya lemah, kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan tubuhnya sendiri. "Maaf, tapi kau tahu tugasku. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu, Haruka-senpai."

Lalu setelahnya, mereka hanya disatukan dengan keheningan yang panjang. Haru masih bermain dengan airnya, mengayunkan kakinya atau menggambar lingkaran dengan tangannya yang tentu saja tidak akan berbentuk karena atom air selalu kembali berbaur dengan yang lain. Sedangkah Gou terus saja berlarian dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kou..." Haruka mengambil alih keheningan mereka dengan suara bass-nya. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Eh?" Gou mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menangkap siluet lengkap Haruka yang sudah duduk di sampingnya, mengayunkan kakinya di dalam air. Dia memastikan pendengarannya dan bertanya. "Apa yang benar?"

"I heard you had fall in love with me."

Benar. Haruka harus menanyakannya untuk menghapus beban yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kepala dan hatinya. Hanya untuk menemukan sinar merah yang melebar pada mata Gou, dan melihatnya terkejut seperti itu. Haruka menikmatinya. Bagaimana reaksi Gou membuat hatinya bergetar dan kepalanya pusing di suatu saat hanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran yang memberatkannya.

Dia berkata lagi. "Kou, just be free.."

Kalimat Haruka seperti magic untuknya. Sehingga dengan anggukan kecil dan jawaban tipis dia bersuara. "Iya. Aku menyukaimu, Haruka-senpai."

Bagi Haru, pengakuan ini benar-benar membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik. Ada aliran elektron aneh yang bergerak di bawah kulitnya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari Gou hanya akan menimbulkan suara dengungan yang bisa ditangkap telinganya. Haruka memang sudah berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyuarakan hatinya. Lagipula dia sudah membawanya saat berenang tadi.

"Souka. Ada cincin di kolam renang ini. Kalau kau mau."

Gou menoleh ke arahnya untuk memastikan keraguannya. Tapi laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mulai berenang menuju sudut yang lain. Sebelum diikuti suara deburan air yang lebih keras menyusul. Lagipula, hanya nanase haruka yang mampu membuat Kou menyelami kolam renang berukuran 50x20 meter ini, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah cincin agar perasaannya terbalas.

Haruka muncul di permukaan dan mulai mengamati tubuh Gou yang sudah basah, masih lengkap dengan baju olahraganya menyelami kolam renang. Kepalanya terkadang timbul ke permukaan lalu menghilang lagi untuk menyentuh dasar kolam. Memeriksanya dengan teliti tanpa melewatkan beberapa inch-pun, berkali-kali. Tapi tubuh itu berenang ke arahnya dan mulai muncul. Menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah dan beberapa tetes air keluar dari matanya. Juga dengan isakan itu.

Kou menyerah, dia tidak bisa menemukannya dan mulai menangis. Harapannya sirna sudah.

Tapi sebelah tangan Haru meraihnya dan mendekatkan diri mereka sehingga jarak keduanya terhapus. Memberinya sesuatu lewat ciuman. Sebuah cincin. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak bisa menemukannya. Sejak tadi cincin itu dibawa bersamanya. Pernah dipakainya lalu disimpan untuk menunggunya menyerah dan berlari ke arahnya. Kenapa Gou tidak mencari padanya saja? Bukankah Haru masih berada di kolam renang juga?

Karena Haruka pernah mendengar, kalau Gou jatuh cinta padanya. Maka dia juga harus membuat Gou mendengar jawabannya. Supaya impas.

"So listen." Haru menatap wajah terkejut itu sekali lagi, lalu memulai jawabannya. "I'm fall in love with you. Yes, i do love you."

Sekarang, beban itu lenyap digantikan sejuta kenyamanan yang membuat senyum mereka mengembang. Kenyamanan untuk berada di samping Gou Matsuoka telah membuatnya merencanakan hal sejauh ini. Hadir pula kesempatan bahwa Gou juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, dan telah mengakuinya. Sekarang, obsesi-nya telah tercapai.

Karena Nanase Haruka, hanya ingin kebebasan.

–Just be free.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Ohayouuu ^^

Salam gunting minna san ^^ Ya ini dia tulisan pertama Yuki untuk fandom Free!

Walaupun judul sama isi rada kaga nyambung yah, tapi ya semoga kalian menikmati (y)

Saking tergila-gilanya sama Haru nih :v rada ga tega buat YAOI di Free ini, soalnya Yuki gak suka sama couple-couplenya. Lalu setelah dilihat berkali-kali dan coba baca ffnya free di sini mulai tertarik sama Haru-Gou couple. Sayang deh ffnya Cuma sedikit T.T makanya saya hadir untuk meramaikan fandom ini :o *siram air*

Oke maaf malah curhat -_-v Mind to leave comment? ;)


End file.
